Sparrow Hunt
by incondicency
Summary: Ciel wasn't the only one with a demon serving him. Enter the BeckenBauer estate and the residents of the mansion; the residents not a problem, the girl was. Celestia BeckenBauer, of German descent. A   diamond" in the rough, and unfortunately, for Ciel.RR


AN: Buttcraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacks. Butt. Crack.

Ers.

So far I have five OC's for this story, but only three are introduced here. This story has much to do with Elizabeth (because much of what my main OC, Celestia Beckenbauer, says is about loathing Ciel and wanting Elizabeth to marry her twin brother instead, Graham Beckenbauer), romance, comedy, and it has quite a couple demons in it (three demons two humans, and one of the humans isn't going to remain human). There will be pairings, but that won't be announced until later on. This story's only going to continue anyway if I can manage to somehow, somehow, _somehow_ round up a few readers. Meheheheh.

A Kuroshitsuji fanfic. And Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, but Ciel does, because I've raped him too many times not to just own him. Muahahahahaha.

Anyway, enjoy. Heehee.

* * *

><p>He sat, grumbling, with his elbow propped up against the cushion on the leather couch, his smooth marble-like cheek resting against his pale knuckles. The boy sighed and ran his other hand through his dark indigo locks as he waited. And waited.<p>

"Dammit," he cursed impatiently, "when the hell is that woman-fiend going to come?"

He lifted his obsidian eye patch slightly and glared at the man who stood next to the couch, a man dressed completely in black. "Well, Sebastian?" the boy growled, placing the patch back over his right eye. The man merely smirked with a shrug. His midnight eyes glinted blood-red for a second as he parted his lips, prepared to taunt the dark-haired boy—

"Who told you to sit on that couch?" came a voice, dark and polished. If hisses could be spoken into questions, this would be it. The voice, feminine but cold and strong, pierced the air arrogantly and brought a dark aura into the room. This was not a man's voice. This was not Sebastian's voice.

The gray-scalp turned his head to look at the girl who had suddenly entered the room. Her pupils seemed to become slits, barely holding in her fury, anger and loathing nearly spilling out of those dark little slices of hate. They could have belonged to a snarling tiger if the irises weren't a pure fluorescent blue. The girl's lithe crossed arms parted as her left hand tucked an unreasonably curly blonde lock behind her pale ears, which proved to be useless due to the unruliness of her long topaz hair, framing her face in bright golden ringlets. Her other hand quickly smoothed out her elaborate azure dress, a habit she had gained from her maid, something she would repeatedly do when frustrated.

Her pale, cherry-blossom lips pulled back into a snarl as the girl attempted to take a deep breath to calm herself. She quickly pulled her long blonde hair back into a pony-tail and tied it up tightly with a dark blue ribbon that had previously been wrapped around her wrist, another habit she displayed when she was irritated. The blue dress corset moved up and down as she breathed silently, the white bow tied at her lacey gray collar swaying gently from side to side. The diamonds sewn here and there into her lovely gown seemed to glow with every little gasp of air that she took, her dress's pale ruffle details seeming to flutter as she exhaled, mirroring the actions of her voluminous, curly lashes.

She strode over to the couch where the boy continued to sit, her sparkling silver flats barely making a sound against the marble floor.

"You," she growled calmly, "were not instructed to sit _anywhere_, Phantomhive."

The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, took his time to respond, obviously not at all hurried or flustered by the girl glaring down at him. He simply looked up and smiled, blinking slowly. His thick lashes clustered together slowly and then parted…

"But Miss BeckenBauer, the maid you had sent did not explain to me that sitting in this house was prohibited," replied Ciel.

That was no smile that graced his lips; it was nothing but a recognizably irritating smirk.

* * *

><p>"But you told me not to come with you, so I just came before you!" protested a redhead. Her voice was scratchy and weak, but her amber eyes fought and whined with strength. She sat up huffily in her bed and roughly ran her hands over her pale nightgown, long fingers catching occasionally with the lacey designs. Her body suddenly went rigid for a second as her back arched forwards; her hands flew protectively over her mouth, her dark wine eyelashes fluttering as she—<p>

"Achoo!"

In the blink of an eye did the curly-haired blonde reach for the handkerchief sitting in a lump on the nearby cherry-oak bed stand. Unlike others who had visited the red-head, the golden-scalp did not pause to admire the elaborate designs carved into the drawers of the nightstand and the gold-crusted dragons on the handles. She instead quickly threw the silky piece of pink cloth at the red-haired girl who had soon returned to lying down. The girl wiped her nose pitifully and stared at the blonde through embarrassed orange eyes.

"That's a pathetic excuse. Sick people should just lie in bed and become healthy or else they become nothing but a burden," the blonde scolded.

"But Celestia!" stammered the girl, sub-consciously kicking the mattress in frustration (the blonde watched the white blanket ripple gently, slightly amused). "You have no idea how worried I was! That tension between you and that Mister Ciel is really scary!"

The golden-haired girl, now known as Celestia, only rolled her bright eyes as she leaned back in a wooden chair with similar design to the bed stand. "Tairi-baka. There wasn't even a slight argument today; we merely discussed the business interactions between the Phantomhive and BeckenBauer companies."

Tairi, the scarlet-head, simply blew at a strand of hair that had found its way to her face and rolled over to her side, facing Celestia. She grinned devilishly.

"That's not what I heard," she teased, eyes glinting with mischief. Celestia's cheeks grew pink for a second, but soon returned to the pale marble color of their original state.

"Lies," said she, "you could not have heard us if you were in the servant's quarters."

The redhead's smirk only grew wider until it stretched from both of her pointy ears. "Oh, really? Was it merely my imagination?" She pretended to speak to herself. "Yes, yes, Miss Celestia BeckenBauer could not have _possibly_ rekindled the fight over Miss Elizabeth, hmm?"

This time the blonde's cheeks turned red. And stayed red.

"Elizabeth can live and prosper with my brother!" Celestia snapped. "She should not have to marry someone who has once existed as a slave! A pathetic _child_ with an improper demon butler, no less! And besides, a maid shouldn't argue with her master!" She huffed childishly and let her hair down from its high ponytail just to put it up again.

Tairi sneezed, wiped her rosy nose, and began—

"And not another word from _you_! You just have some sort of fancy over Ciel, don't you? And if it isn't Ciel, it's that damned butler of his! What's his name, even… Sean? Michael?"

"Sebastian Michealis," interrupted a new voice. Loud and strong, it rang like a bell. "And quit spouting that mean nonsense, little sister."

Celestia's ears perked automatically as soon as she recognized the source of the voice, her twin brother Graham BeckenBauer. He grinned stupidly as he stood in the oak doorway, his elbow propped against a side of the frame and his head propped up against his outstretched palm. He brushed his other hand through his messily curly golden locks as his Cheshire grin grew wider until it was identical to the pin that sat on his pale blue dress shirt, which matched the bright shade of his eyes. His jacket hung loosely from where it was tied around his waist and it swung from side to side as he gave his sister a happy wink. A fraction of his sun kissed legs were visible where his long shorts didn't cover them, not to mention his bare, tanned, feet.

He stepped awkwardly into the room as if the loathing of Ciel and Sebastian radiating from his sister had suddenly become honey and flooded the whole room, making it hard for him to move.

"I'll never understand why you dislike them so much," the boy, Graham, beamed, "since they really are very nice. If you give them a chance, Celestia."

"Wastes of space do not deserve any of these _chances_ you speak of," she hissed irritatedly. "It's disgraceful enough even knowing them, much less having to live right next to them."

Graham simply sighed, seemingly-eternal smile faltering for a second. "What am I going to do with you, little girl," he teased with a grin, "you silly thing."

Celestia opened her mouth to snarl, embarrassed, a retort back at him, but he was gone within a second and even parting her lips proved to be useless. She shook her head and turned back to Tairi, who had hid under her blanket in a fit of mad giggles. The blonde smirked evilly and ripped the white sheet off of Tairi's back, spotting a blushing maid underneath.

"Theodore will bring you a cup of chamomile tea at precisely eight o'clock after you consume your medicine that he will serve you at seven forty-five. I expect you to be up and running tomorrow morning as you've got that meeting with that damned Lau and whatever little wenches he has with her. Negotiate a trade between him and the company. Do not fail me, Tai Riri."

Tairi twitched upon hearing her supposedly given name, as she highly favored her very similar nickname, Tairi.

And with that, she left the room, pale gray gown silkily trailing behind her.

Tai Riri buried her head into her pillow to scream. Oh, how she hated it when Celestia spoke the name that was given to her at the brothel. Oh, how she hated meeting up with the Chinese man who had witnessed her, firsthand, working as a filthy whore in those dirty rooms where men would take her, over and over again until they agreed to spare her the money they stored in their pockets. Oh, how she hated smelling the familiar scent of that sickeningly sweet opium, a scent that would send her mind back into a jolt of loathed memories of waking up every day to the same disgusting thing, of being beaten and touched by tainted hands, of being fucked and slammed by a dirty shaft, of being licked and bitten and kissed so roughly by an alien mouth. What would her mother and father say, to find that the heiress of the Tigers had been violated and tainted by lowly humans?

And_ no one_ knew anything about what had happened back in the dark days, except for that one man named Lau. No one had been told, and no one had discovered.

Surely Celestia BeckenBauer and Graham BeckenBauer did not need to know, just like the rest of the world. So Tairi would continue to hide her past and accept her future, overall pleased, because her masters did not need to be burdened by her fears as they were already facing their own.

* * *

><p>A repeated knock rapped at the door.<p>

"Open up, Tairi. It's Theodore. I've got your medicine."

* * *

><p><span>AN: I'm an evil dumpling. Bet you didn't know that.<span>

Anyway, this was kinda introducing a few of the main characters of this story. I hope you enjoyed.

And, please review. It can just be a "bleh" or "meh" or "butthole", but review let me know who's reading and how many "who's" are reading.

...Uh, bye now.


End file.
